Recuerdos en Tanabata
by kafuka
Summary: One-shot...Una hermosa festividad llena de magia, de ilusión, de deseos y sobre todo de hermosos recuerdos.


_**Recuerdos en Tanabata**_

**.**

**.**

_Una hermosa festividad llena de magia, de ilusión, de deseos y sobre todo de hermosos recuerdos._

**.**

**.**

Era así un día de verano en el caluroso mes de Julio, a la familia Kurosaki siempre le ha gustado el "festival de las estrellas" o mejor conocido como Tanabata. Así que este acalorado 7 de Julio eligieron pasar esa festividad juntos, ya que el hijo mayor, Ichigo Kurosaki, había tenido que cambiarse de ciudad porque su trabajo lo obligaba a hacerlo. Él tenía la edad de 24 años, es por eso que había dejado su hogar años antes para tener un poco más de independencia aunque entendía que la familia no era algo que pudiera separar totalmente de su vida. Yuzu y Karin, las dos hermanas menores de la familia tenían 19 años y estaban en la universidad lo cual ocupaba mucho de su tiempo, era agradable para Isshin, el padre de los tres, que sus hijos estuvieran al menos con él un par de días.

— Hermano —Yuzu llamaba a Ichigo, él volteo y se topo con una hermosa mujer, ella ya no era la tierna niña que conocía—. ¿Cómo me veo?

El yukata que llevaba era hermoso, color rosa y con una preciosa decoración de flores de cerezo, esa ropa la hacía ver tan bella y su cabello arreglado de una forma tan sencilla la hacía ver más natural, Ichigo sonrió melancólicamente al verla, así también la recordó cuando ella aun era lo suficientemente pequeña como para sentirse apenada de vestirse de tal manera. Yuzu siempre se caracterizó por su timidez, ahora viéndola así Ichigo se dio cuenta que los años pasan y nada puede hacer que se detenga el ciclo de la vida.

— Te ves hermosa, Yuzu.

— ¿Verdad? Ya ves, hermana —Yuzu hizo una mueca de burla a Karin.

— Te ves bien —término aceptando Karin.

Ahí estaba la ruda Karin, siempre se distinguió por odiar más que nada la ropa de mujer, pero ahora que ha crecido aceptó ponerse algo más femenino. Su yukata era negro y tenía un bordado de color azul cielo en forma de flores, lo cual no era tan malo ya que a ella ese color la hacía ver más bella, su cabello había crecido un poco así que al llevarlo completamente lacio y adornado con un broche era más que suficiente para verse elegante y refinada.

— Ambas han crecido mucho —Ichigo les susurro.

— No digas eso —Karin le dijo—. Aun nos falta mucho, aunque tú si que has cambiado, ahora seremos más felices estando todos juntos.

— Eso es verdad, también.

— Hermano, ¡vamos a la cocina! —pidió Yuzu—. ¡Está vez me ayudarás a terminar la comida!

— Vamos —acepto Ichigo, cuando Yuzu lo tomo por la mano y se lo llevo.

— Esa Yuzu —susurro Karin y sonrió viendo los altos bambús en el patio—. La verdad es que…muchas cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad, mamá?

En la sala, Isshin estaba preparando la mesa mientras sonreía tontamente, cuando se encontró frente a frente con el poster de su amada Masaki le regalo una sonrisa, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que falleció y él aun la seguía amando más que a nada en el mundo, pero también amaba a sus hijos, a los hijos de ellos dos, como para abandonarse a la tristeza de haberla perdido. Isshin no solo tenía el motivo de sus hijos, sino que había otro pequeño motivo más como para estar triste.

— Seguramente serías feliz de poder vivir esto con nosotros —dijo—, aunque también es cierto que no estás lejos de nosotros, aun desde el cielo seguramente estas cuidando de cada uno.

— Masaki-san era una mujer muy bella —la aun pequeña Rukia Kuchiki apareció ante Isshin con un pequeño baúl en sus manos, con una sonrisa saludo al padre de Ichigo—. Tuvo muy buen gusto al elegirla, Isshin-san.

— A veces creo que fui yo el afortunado de que ella me eligiera a mí, Rukia —respondió.

— Eso también.

Rukia también había crecido en el sentido de la edad, tenía un aire de mayor madurez y su cabello era más largo que antes, aunque su elegancia y su porte se mantenían igual de imponentes. Se veía hermosa en un vestido de tirantes sencillo color blanco, no era necesario más en ella para hacerla ver bien, además de que no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse cuando Ichigo la invito.

— He traído esto —dijo mostrándole el baúl—. ¿Era este?

— Si.

— ¿Puedo preguntar para qué quería que yo lo viera?

— este es el baúl que mi esposa me dejo cuando ella murió —contesto Isshin invitándola a sentar en el sofá, ella siguió el consejo—. Hay un par de cosas que están ahí, ¿puedes abrirlo?

Isshin le dio la llave.

— Por supuesto —Rukia al abrir el pequeño baúl vio primeramente una carta y la sacó.

— Léela.

**.**

**.**

_Querida:_

_Si estás leyendo esto querrá decir que he fallecido, no es algo agradable de escribir, pero la vida es así en muchas ocasiones. Aunque no esté ahí para decírtelo de viva voz me alegra que seas tú la mujer a la que mi querido hijo ha elegido, sé que eres hermosa, testaruda (cualquiera que quiera estar con un Kurosaki debe serlo), amorosa, leal y sé que amas a Ichigo, soy feliz de poder decirte esto, soy feliz de poder mostrarle a mi querida nuera lo que más he atesorado en mi vida._

_Seguramente sabrás que Ichigo es un ser fuerte, amable, sincero y protector, fue ese el porqué elegí su nombre, pero también sabrás que aun siendo tan fuerte muy en el fondo es tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño, así que te pido que lo cuides mucho y que estés con él en las buenas y en las malas._

_Dentro de este baúl te he dejado hermosos recuerdos de mi vida junto a Ichigo, entre ellos esta: un __**diente de leche**__ (el primero que se le cayó), un __**zapato**__ de su primer par (solo quedo uno de ellos) y este es un regalo mío, un __**bolso**__ donde guardaba los biberones, los juguetes y los pañales de Ichigo. Sé que pueden resultar cosas insignificantes, pero para mí (y seguramente para Ichigo también) son cosas invaluables, cuídalas mucho._

_Sea cual sea tu nombre, sé que mi hijo te eligió porque eres la indicada. Así que yo confiare en las decisiones de él, entenderás que como su madre espero que sea muy feliz por toda su vida, pero si no estoy ahí me gustaría que tú fueras la encargada de llevar a cabo mi mayor deseo._

_Con amor mamá._

**.**

**.**

Al terminar de leer la carta Rukia tomo en sus manos cada unos de los objetos mencionados ahí, Masaki en verdad había sido una excelente madre, preocupándose siempre por sus hijos, queriendo lo mejor para ellos aun después de su muerte. Ella fue, es y será una mujer que Rukia seguramente admirara por el resto de su vida. Aunque…

— Isshin-san…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Todas las madres aman a sus hijos, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

— Masaki-san era una madre admirable. Pero, ¿todas son así?

— No sé a qué se deba, pero sé que tú serás una madre también admirable porque soy capaz de verlo en tus ojos y sé que Masaki es feliz sabiendo que su hijo está con una mujer como tú. Incluso yo lo estoy.

— Amo a Ichigo, y sé que él me ama a mí, pero…

Isshin posó su mano sobre la de Rukia, dándole algo de aliento.

— Rukia, ¿hiciste una elección muy importante hace años? ¿Estás aun segura de eso?

— Si —respondió ella, recordando el día en que eligió quedarse en el mundo humano dentro de un cuerpo artificial creado por Urahara, fue difícil alejarse de su hermano, de sus amigos, pero ella quería seguir estando con Ichigo todo el tiempo que pudiera, además de que ocasionalmente podría visitar la Sociedad de Almas—. Pero, no me arrepiento de haber elegido eso.

— Entonces, ¿sigues teniendo alguna duda?

— No, gracias por esto.

— Tú eres ahora también mi pequeña hija, desde que te casaste con mi hijo.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Ichigo atrapo a Rukia entre sus fuertes brazos—. Hemos preparado la cena, pero aun falta colocar los deseos, Karin está con Yuzu en el patio jugando con luces de bengala cuando las vi haciendo eso me recordaron cuando éramos niños.

— Iré con ellas, ¡quiero verlas haciendo eso! —Isshin se fue tan rápido como pudo, adoraba pensar que ellas aun eran niñas.

Rukia estaba en silencio, pero Ichigo beso su mejilla y al ver lo que Rukia llevaba en sus manos se sorprendió.

— ¡Esas cosas! Pensé que se habían perdido.

— Tú madre las guardo y me las dio, ella…ella era una madre ejemplar.

— Si, la mejor.

— …

Cuando Ichigo noto el silencio melancólico que salió de Rukia, tomo su mano y la vio a los ojos.

— ¡Serás una madre ejemplar! —le dijo, luego se agacho hasta que alcanzo el vientre de Rukia y lo beso cuidadosamente—. Este pequeño es muy afortunado de tenerte a ti como su madre porque podrá presumir que su madre es fuerte, valiente y hermosa, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, además yo estaré a tu lado y saldremos de cualquier dificultad juntos.

Rukia sonrió.

— Eso es cierto.

— Te lo dije antes, te lo diré ahora y seguramente lo diré en el futuro: te amo y eres la mujer con la que elegí estar el resto de mi vida, no tengo nada más que pedir de la mujer que amo.

— Ichigo…

— Además me harás padre, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

— Te amo, idiota.

— Cuando crecimos termine dándome cuenta de que detrás de esos "idiota" se escondían los "te amo" que siempre quise escuchar, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, así que ¿me permitirías seguir haciéndolo?

— Si, estemos juntos para siempre.

_Así cumpliré el deseo de Masaki-san y el mío también_, pensó Rukia. _¡Que seas muy feliz, Ichigo!_

— ¡Vamos! Yuzu está impaciente por verte, Karin dice que es bueno saber que pronto será tía.

Cuando ellos llegaron junto a los demás, se encontraron con Karin y Yuzu cantando una típica canción de Tanabata, Isshin estaba emocionado grabándolas con una cámara digital.

_Las hojas de bambú susurran_

_meciéndose en el alero del tejado._

_Las estrellas brillan_

_en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

_La tiras de papel de cinco colores_

_ya las he escrito._

_Las estrellas brillan_

_nos miran desde el cielo._

Al final de todo, los recuerdos dejador por Masaki para Rukia fueron de gran ayuda. Ahora que Rukia tenía un embarazo de escasos cuatro meses, se estaba sintiendo incapaz de ser madre o de darle el amor que el bebe necesitara, pero ahora confiaba más en ella y en el futuro, nadie nace siendo madre de todas formas.

Los deseos son siempre importantes en Tanabata.

_Espero_ _que Rukia y yo estemos juntos para siempre, y que nuestro hijo nazca sano y fuerte. Ichigo._

_Darnos salud a todos, y felicidad por el nuevo miembro de la familia Kurosaki. Isshin._

_Que Ichii sea feliz con Rukia-chan, y que mi sobrino esté bien. Karin._

_Que estemos unidos. Yuzu._

_Deseo_ _que la felicidad nos colme a todos, que mi hijo nazca sano, y también me gustaría cumplir el deseo de Masaki-san. Rukia._

Los tesoros guardados por Masaki siempre estarán en el corazón de Rukia, siempre tendrá en mente los deseos de ella y hará lo necesario para cumplir su deseo porque es algo que las dos comparten, su eterno amor hacia Ichigo. Y pronto, Rukia sabrá que ser madre va más allá de dar a luz un pequeño ser, es un compromiso y un amor más allá de la muerte.

**.**

**.**

Aquí está mi reto terminado, espero que te haya gustado Mew. Rápido y corto, en verdad espero que te guste…


End file.
